Shadow Meets Equestria Girls
by ShadowIsAwesome14
Summary: STORY IS CANCELLED AND IS CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
The Scourge and Shadow

The story begins with Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat, two high-class G.U.N. agents, chasing after Scourge the Hedgehog and Fiona the Fox, two Mobian criminals. The targets had just stolen six of the seven Chaos Emeralds from one of the G.U.N. facilities.

Shadow: (calling out angrily) Scourge, get back here with those damn emeralds!

Scourge: (taunting) You gotta catch me first, loser!

Fiona: (hurriedly) Scourge, hurry up and use the emeralds so we can back to that other dimension.

Scourge: (back to Fiona) You're right, babe, let's ditch this punk!

Rouge: Shadow, we can't let them get away!

Shadow: Like I would let that happen!

Scourge reached into the bag of stolen Emeralds and holds one in the air. The gem begins to glow.

Scourge: (with a knowing grin) It's been fun, Shadow, but we've gotta bail! Later!

Fiona: (teasingly) Sayonara.

Shadow and Rouge: No!

A flash of light fills the surroundings. When it subsides, Scourge and Fiona are gone, the Chaos Emeralds with them.

Shadow: (frustrated) Damn, they got away.

Shadow and Rouge stand there for a second thinking about what just happened.

Rouge: (thinking aloud) What do you think Fiona meant by "other dimension"?

Shadow: I have a hunch that it's nothing good. Give me time to concentrate. I'll find them.

Shadow closes his eyes to focus. (After years of intense training Shadow's powers and abilities have evolved to having the ability to sense Chaos Emeralds even through multiverses.) He then opens his eyes.

Rouge: (expectantly) Well? Anything?

Shadow: I know that they are most certainly in another universe. In fact, I can sense the one they're in now.

Rouge: And how do we get there?

Shadow: We can use a Chaos Emerald, the one I have, to get there. However, there are consequences. Our presence there could affect both us and the Emeralds in that dimension.

Rouge: (almost concerned) Shadow, they have the emeralds. If we don't do something about it, nothing is safe, here or in that other dimension.

Shadow: *sigh* You're right. Lets get those bastards.

Rouge: (with a little perk) That's the Shadow I know.

Rouge holds onto Shadow as the hedgehog conducts Chaos Control with his Emerald.

Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL!

A flash of light and the two are gone as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
First Day of High School

Shadow and Rouge wake up in the other, unknown, dimension. Their entrance was a little rough.

Shadow: (mumbling) Ugh, my head.

Rouge: (sarcastically) Yeah. Talk about making an entrance.

Shadow looks up in shock to find that the Rouge he was talking to was not the Rouge he expected.

Shadow: (confused) Rouge, is that you?

Rouge: (obviously) Of course it is why would you…*gasp*

Shadow: What is it?

Rouge: (with total shock) Shadow, you're...you're..human!

Shadow: And so are you.

Rouge: (admittingly) Hm, guess you were right about this universe effecting us.

Shadow: I'm just glad we arrived with clothes on.

Shadow had on a gray jacket with a black t-shirt and his pants were black with a gray belt and had on his natural hover shoes and his hair was black and red like always.  
Rouge had on boots with tall heels, tight yoga pants, a magenta tank top with a short black cami, and her hair was short and white.

Rouge: (with satisfaction) Damn! We look good no matter what we look like!

Shadow: (back to business) Focus Rouge. We to find out where-

The two realize that they're in the middle of what looks like a high school hallway.

Rouge: What is this place?

Luna: (interrupting) *ahem*

Shadow and Rouge: (slightly surprised) Huh?

Luna: What are you two doing in the hallway? You do know that class starts in about a minute.

Shadow and Rouge: (confused) Class?

Luna: Do you have your schedules on hand?

Rouge: (realizing the situation) Oh, schedules? We didn't get schedules…

Shadow: (catching on) We're new.

Luna: Ah, I see. Well, we always get new enrollments here at the start of some months. I am one of the school heads, Vice Principal Luna. What are your names?

Rouge: I am Rouge.

Shadow: And I'm Shadow the -

Rouge: *fake cough*

Shadow: Just Shadow.

Luna: Okay. If you'd follow me we'll get you enrolled here at Canterlot High.

Shadow and Rouge start following the Vice Principal down to the offices.

Rouge: (to Shadow) HIGH SCHOOL!?

Shadow: (grumpily) Just what we needed...

Rouge: You were the one who brought us here! *sigh* We might as well just play along. Maybe Scourge and Fiona might be here.

Shadow: I suppose you're right about that, and if they are here we might need to blend into the dimension to keep this low key.

Rouge: Gotcha.

Luna: (ending their conversation) If you'd follow me this way, I'll take you to the Principal of the school.

Shadow, Rouge, Luna make their way to the school's principal's office, where they meet the head principal, Celestia.

Luna: (to Celestia, who is busy at work in file cabinets) Sister, we have two new students.

Shadow and Rouge were shocked to see that the principal was not sorting files, but placing five Chaos Emeralds in one of the drawers and locking it. Luna leaves the office.

Celestia: (turning to Shadow and Rouge) Welcome to Canterlot High. My name is Principal Celestia. What might your names be?

Shadow: I am Shadow. This girl here is Rouge...my….sister.

Rouge gives Shadow a weird look.

Celestia: Well, it is always nice to meet new faces here! Hold on a second while I sign you in and get your schedules set.

Celestia starts typing on a computer. Shadow walks up to her desk.

Shadow: (with a lowered voice) Just out of curiosity, where did you find gems like that?

Celestia: The ones I was just putting away?

Shadow: Yes.

Celestia: A student named Fluttershy found them this morning on the front lawn. She brought them to me. I don't know exactly what they are but I'm keeping them safe for the time being.

Shadow: (thinking) I guess our theory was correct. Scourge and Fiona are here, but how did they lose the Emeralds like that? And where's the sixth?

Celestia: (almost suspiciously) Why do you ask?

Shadow: As I said, it was out of curiosity.

Rouge: (nervously) Thats my "brother"! Always curious.

Celestia: Well, alright. Here are your assigned classes.

Celestia hands the students papers with their schedules on them.

Shadow: Thank you ma'am.

Rouge: Yeah, thanks.

Celestia: Have a great day you two.

Shadow and Rouge: Bye.

Shadow and Rouge walk out of the office and into the hallway.

Shadow: The Emeralds that Principal Celestia had nails the fact that Scourge and Fiona are indeed here. But why?

Rouge: I don't know. They must be really planning something to come to a lame dimension like this.

Shadow: I agree. I'm not in for attending high school.

Rouge: I feel the same way, but what choice do we have?

Shadow and Rouge walk to the commons, ready to split for classes.

Rouge: You ready for this?

Shadow: Hell no!

Rouge: Just pull through one day, Grumpy.

Shadow: Ugh...fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
Shadow's First Impressions

Shadow and Rouge are preparing to take on the task of High School.

Shadow: What classes do you have Rouge?

Rouge: Well, I have fashion and art class first period and Math second period….great. What about you?

Shadow: I have gym class first and Chemistry second.

Rouge: (sarcastically) Lucky you. We might as well get going now...Bro.

Shadow: Oh shut up. I'll see you at lunch.

Rouge: (not negatively) Whatever.

Shadow and Rouge parted ways to head to their first period.

Shadow: (to himself) This high school sure is interesting…

A girl comes racing in on a scooter.

Scootaloo: (out of nowhere) WATCH OUT!

Shadow: (just realizing the situation) Wha?!

Shadow dodges Scootaloo by doing a back handspring out of the way and landing right side up, his feet skidding on the ground. He then dashes and grabs the back of Scootaloo's hoodie, pulling her off the crashing scooter. He sets her down on her wobbling feet.

Scootaloo: (admiringly) Wow, that was awesome! How did you do that?

Shadow: Push-ups, sit-ups, and plenty of juice….I guess.

Scootaloo: (excited) I think that was totally the most radical thing I've seen!

Shadow picks up Scootaloo's scooter and hands it back to her.

Shadow: So, what's your name, kid?

Scootaloo: Name's Scootaloo! Hey, you're really cool, mind if I stick with you a bit?

Shadow: (shrugs) I don't see why not.

Scootaloo: Sweet! What's your name?

Shadow: Shadow.

Scootaloo: Cool, I've never met anyone with that name! So where're you headed, Shadow?

Shadow: Gym class. Do you know where that is?

Scootaloo: Oh, I LOVE that class! I can totally take you there!

Shadow: Lead the way.

Scootaloo takes Shadow to the gym.

Scootaloo: The head of the class is Coach Armor. He's right over there!

Scootaloo points to a small office.

Shadow: Alright. So you joining me, for this, kid?

Scootaloo: Nah...I've got stuff planned with friends. We're looking to find our special talents!

Shadow: You seem to be talented already on that scooter of yours.

Scootaloo: What, this? (scoots around) It's just a hobby!

The bell rings.

Scootaloo: Whoops! I'm late! Gotta go, bye Shadow!

Shadow: See you around, kid!

Scootaloo scoots off down the hallway.

Shadow: (reflecting on the meeting) Hm, good kid. Now, to find that coach...

Shadow walked into the office where Coach Shining Armor was looking over some last minute things.

Shadow: Hello sir. My name is Shadow, and I was assigned to your gym class.

Shining Armor: Oh, so you're the newbie the Principal was talking about? Glad to have you in my class! Here, take these. (Hands him gym clothes) You'll need to change into these clothes when you're down here. Why don't you go ahead and then meet us in the weight room?

Shadow: Ok.

Shadow changes into a light blue shirt with Canterlot High's symbol on it and dark blue sweatpants to match. He then heads to the weight room.

Flash Sentry: (coming up to Shadow) Hey, you new here?

Shadow: Yes, and you are...

Flash: Name's Flash. Flash Sentry.

A friendly handshake is passed.

Shadow: Shadow. So, what are we doing, exactly?

Flash: We're about to hit the bench presses. We try to see who can lift the most, but so far, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are tied for the record. They can even out-bench all of us guys!

Shadow: Rainbow What and AppleWho?

Flash: Those two over there.

Flash pointed to the two girls, who are busy in a heated talk about who's going to be better than who that day.

Shadow: I'm guessing the one with the Skittles hairdo is Rainbow Dash and the blonde is Applejack.

Flash: That's right.

Shadow and Flash catch a glimpse of the weight competition currently going on. A blue-haired girl steps in.

Trixie: Watch in awe, my beloved peers, as the Great and Powerful Trixie performs the most stupendou[a]s feat of benching THE most weight! Observe!

Trixie goes to the bench, only to find that she can't even lift the bar. A lot of students laugh.

Trixie: How dare you laugh at the Great and Powerful Trixie! The bar is just...stuck is all!

Someone like Derpy or someone weak comes along and picks up the bar easily.

Trixie: *growls in frustration* Fine! This was a pitiful use of Trixie's time anyways!

Shadow: Well then...I suppose it isn't a bad time to properly introduce myself.

Flash: What do you mean?

Shadow: (confidently) Watch and learn. (to Shining Armor) Coach!

Shining: Yeah Shadow?

Shadow: Put me in next.

Bulk Biceps (or someone else really strong) finishes their turn with a good amount of weight, although still nowhere near the girls' record. Shining sees that Shadow isn't really "strong looking" and starts picking up 10's and 20's.

Shining: Ok Shadow. How much weight do you want on it? Start at 75, then hit 100 and go from there?

Shadow: (with a confident grin) I was thinking 250 pounds...on both sides.

Shining: (dropping a couple weights) WHAT?!

Shadow's request caught the attention of everyone in the room, including Rainbow Dash and Applejack. This weight was way past the current record by a landslide, and many wanted to see if Shadow was going to break it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
New Rivals and New Friends

Rouge is walking down the hallways until she comes to her first class of the day.

Rouge: Well, this looks like the right classroom.

Rouge walks into the room and to the teacher sitting at her desk.

Rouge: (introducing herself) Hello there. I'm Rouge. I'm also a new student here at Canterlot High.

Cadence: (warmly) Oh, yes, Rouge! I was told you would be in my class! My name is Mrs. Armor, but you can call me by my first name, Cadence. Please, take your seat next to Rarity.

Cadence points to an empty desk by a purple-haired girl. Rouge sits down.

Rarity: Hello darling! I'm Rarity! I take it you are joining us in the class with belle goût, am I right?

Rouge: It's something that interests me, yeah. Name's Rouge.

Rarity: Rouge! Oh, such simplicity yet refined beauty in a name! Also, I DO like your outfit! Wherever did you get it?

Rouge: It's more a custom design.

Rarity: *laughing* I should've known! Why else would you be here in such a high-esteemed class? Something tells me that we will be the best of friends, you and I!

Rouge smiles. Meanwhile, Shadow is getting pats on the back from some of the guys in his P.E. class. He did, in fact, bench 500 pounds, wiping the record clean off.

Flash: (reflecting) Wow! I can't believe you just bench pressed 500 pounds 50 times without breaking a sweat!

Shadow: Yeah, I could have done more but I think made a statement.

Flash: You sure did bro.

As Flash and Shadow were talking Rainbow Dash and Applejack walked up to them both.

Rainbow Dash: (nudging him with her elbow) Not bad for a newbie. Looks like I have some new competition around here!

Shadow: So you must be Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: (proudly) The fastest and most awesome student in Canterlot High!

Shadow: Is that so?

Applejack: (shaking her head) Heh, don't mind Dash. She can be a bit of a bragger sometimes. What's your name, sugarcube?

Shadow: It's Shadow.

Rainbow Dash: Cool name. You seem like the sports kind of guy to me.

Shadow: I have been top ranked in many sports. Plus, I have a little martial arts under my belt.

Applejack: Well now, I reckon you're one tough cookie!

Shadow: You have no idea.

Rainbow Dash: So you've proved your strength, but how quick are your feet?

Shadow: Want to find out?

Rainbow Dash: (a little excited) Is that a call for a race?

Shadow: Bring it on Skittles.

Rainbow Dash: What you call me?

Applejack: *chuckling* Whoa Nelly he crossed a line there!

Flash: (smiling) MmHm.

Shadow: I called you Skittles. What are you going to do about it?

Rainbow Dash: I'm going to make you eat those words!

Shadow: Big talk, but let's see if you can back it up.

Rainbow Dash: Sounds cool to me! We'll race at lunch on the schools track. Deal?

Shadow: Deal.

They give a handshake to confirm it.

Shadow: I'll be there..to win.

Rainbow Dash: We'll see about that...

Rainbow Dash and Applejack begin to leave.

Applejack: (to Dash) That Shadow feller sure is cute isn't he?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, but looks don't win a race, AJ.

Applejack: You like him, don't you Dash?

Rainbow couldn't help but to blush a little.

Rainbow Dash: Shut up AJ.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Meeting The Girls

The time in the day came for lunch. Flash and Shadow ended up having a lot of classes together, so they walked to lunch. Shadow remembered that he needed to meet up with Rouge and discuss WHY they were there in the first place, but for some reason, something else is on his mind.

Flash: (starting a conversation) So how's Canterlot High been for you so far, Shadow?

Shadow: Far too easy. However…

Flash: (curious) What?

Shadow: (thinking aloud) I can't get her out of my head.

Flash: Who, Dash?

Shadow: Yeah. There's just something...interesting about her.

Flash: You like her?

Shadow: No. I just think she is a spirited girl.

Flash: Yeah sure. Anyways, lets head over to my band's table. They'll definitely want to meet you.

Shadow: Maybe later. I need to catch up with my sister first.

Flash: Fine by me! See ya later then!

Shadow started to walked through the lunch room, searching for Rouge. He soon finds her at a lunch table with four other girls.

Shadow: Rouge. There you are.

Rouge: (greeting) Hey Shadow. How you doing?

Shadow: Fine, who are these girls?

Rouge: Just a couple of chums I've picked up at school.

Rouge introduces Shadow to the girls.

Rouge: (introducing) Shadow, this is Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Twilight. Girls, this is Shadow, my brother.

Rarity: (obsessing over Shadow's style) Oh I can certainly tell he's your brother all right! The style of clothing wear must run in the family! I have never seen anyone who can pull off those dark shades of color so well!

Shadow: Uh...thank-

Pinkie Pie: (extremely fast and hyper) So your name is Shadow, right? Does that mean you don't like sunlight? Oh, wait, silly me, shadows only come out during the day so that means you DO like the sunlight, but maybe you're afraid of the dark, but then why would you have a darkish name? And do you lie on the ground all the time? Or do you stick to walls? Do you know Peter Pan, because he LOST his shadow and that might actually be you and-

Shadow: (trying to stop the talking) Well why do they call you Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie Pie: (starting back up again) Oh! I can answer that question! It all started when-

Rarity: (covering Pinkie's mouth) I do believe that story can be saved for later, though.

Fluttershy is extremely shy and doesn't say anything. Twilight doesn't either. Instead, she sits there staring at Shadow and blushing.

Shadow: (to Rouge) I can guess that your day went well, "sis".

Rouge: (relaxed) I guess it was a little of a breather from my normal routine. I made designs as well as some buds.

PInkie Pie: (interrupting) So Shadow are you gonna race Dashie during lunch or what?!

Shadow: (suspicious) How do you know that?

Pinkie Pie: (innocently) She's my best friend! Also I just know!

Rarity: Is that true?

Shadow: Yes, actually.

Rarity: Well a race like that is sure to be interesting.

Shadow: I should leave now, then. I better tell Flash to come too.

Twilight: (finally talking) You know Flash?!

Shadow: Met him this morning. Why, you know him?

Twilight: (a little nervous) He's kinda my ex….

Shadow: Oh...I didn't know that…

Twilight: It's fine.

Shadow: I better get going. Don't want to keep Skittles waiting.

Pinkie Pie: (hyped up) SKITTLES?! WHERE?!

Shadow: Is she always like this?

Fluttershy: She just really likes sugar...a lot.

Shadow: She certainly doesn't need it...

The group walked down to the track, Flash and his band coming with them. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were already at the track. As everyone sat on the bleachers, AJ passed out some cider she brought along. Rainbow Dash was on the track stretching until Shadow arrived.

Rainbow Dash: You ready for this, Shady?

Shadow: Born ready, Skittles.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
The Race

Shadow and Rainbow Dash were getting ready when they saw three young girls running towards them.

Scootaloo: (excited) Hey Rainbow Dash! I heard you were racing and we decided to...

Scootaloo looks at Shadow.

Scootaloo: (even more excited) Hey! You're that guy I met earlier! Girls this the guy I was telling you two about!

Applebloom: (in awe) Wowie, he sure is mighty tough lookin'!

Sweetie Belle: (innocently) And cute! Just like what Scootaloo said!

Scootaloo: *grumbling* Sweetie Belle...

Shadow shook his head. He couldn't help but smile at their innocence. Then he turned back to the race.

Shadow: (determined) You ready, Skittles?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah! Let's do this!

Shadow and Dash both got in a ready position and Pinkie Pie came down to wave the flag.

Pinkie Pie: Okie dokie lokie, racers! *giggles* On your marks...get set….GO[c][d][e][f]!

The racers took off at an explosive race. Pinkie Pie is blown back by how fast they're going. Rainbow is kicking up her heels while Shadow is speeding on his hover shoes.

Shadow: (cooly) You're pretty fast, Skittles.

Rainbow Dash: Funny how that name actually fits right now!

Shadow: Why is that?

Rainbow Dash: 'Cause get ready to TASTE THE RAINBOW!

Rainbow Dash begins to glow. Wings magically appear from her back and she uses them to fly through the air, a rainbow trail following her.

Rainbow Dash: Later Shady!

Shadow: (shocked) WHAT THE HELL ?! (determined) Humph...guess it's time to get really serious...

Shadow grabbed the Chaos emerald in his jacket pocket and used Chaos Boost.

Shadow: CHAOS...BOOST!

Shadow takes off in a red/yellow aura, increasing his speed. Everyone is shocked with awe by the powers Shadow and Rainbow are using. Rouge and Rarity enter the scene.

Rouge: (disbelieving) What in the world?! Rainbow Girl has wings!

Rarity: (same tone as Rouge) Rainbow? What about your brother Shadow? He's practically burning in...whatever that is!

Students in the school started to see the increasing action on the track. Many came over to watch.

Twilight: Looks like we have an audience.

Fluttershy: Oh my. I didn't know Shadow was that fast.

Rouge: What, this? Pfft, this is nothing...you guys should see him in his usual action.

The growing crowd was really enjoying the action. Many started to cheer wildly. Finally, it came to the last minute and a half of the race.

Shadow: Looks like there's more to you than what meets the eye, but I'm going to finish this!

Rainbow Dash: Hah! Funny, I was gonna say the same thing!

The two came down to the finish line and gave everything they had. They both crossed and stopped with a huge release of power.

Pinkie Pie: And the winner is...?

Shadow and Rainbow Dash, both fully using their power and returning to their usual states, fell on the ground exhausted.

Pinkie Pie: A tie!

The friends run down to meet the two racers.

Twilight: That was amazing!

Fluttershy: Yay.

Rarity: Really a show-stopper, if I do say so myself!

Applejack: I just can't believe you two had so much energy! Boy, when you compete, you compete!

Scootaloo: That was the BEST THING I've ever seen!

Sweetie Belle: You're totally right!

Applebloom: Stupendous!

Shadow finally recovers and stands. He holds a hand out and helps Rainbow up.

Shadow: I've got to hand it to you, Skittles...you're not so bad a racer.

Rainbow Dash: (blushing) Well, uh thanks…(catching herself) *ahem* you weren't so bad yourself!

The CMC run up to the pair.

Scootaloo: (totally off the walls) That was AWESOME! You two are like, the Ultimate racing duo!

Shadow and Rainbow just smiled. Suddenly Flash came up to them.

Flash: (freaked out) Hate to break up the warm moment but...we're in trouble!

He points to the school, where Principal Celestia is coming to the track, angry.

Rainbow Dash: Oh snap...

Celestia: (angrily) What is going on here?

Shadow: Ma'am, we can explain.

Rainbow Dash: It was just a friendly race! We swear!

Celestia: (strictly) A "friendly" race? (leaning in to the two with a friendlier tone) A little too competitive and eye-grabbing for that, hm?

Shadow and Rainbow smiled. Even the principal enjoyed the race.

Celestia: (resuming her strict tone) However, that doesn't fix the track. Even with an interesting performance, you two will need to spend some detention fixing this up.

Shadow and Rainbow Dash: Aww….

Celestia: (with authority) Now, back to class, everyone!

As the students returned to the school, they couldn't help but talk about the amazing race, and the school was in a good mood. However, there were three figure standing in the distance, watching everything.

Scourge: (knowingly) Well now…..looks like the fun can begin.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
Settling In

Three weeks have passed since the race. Shadow and Rouge planned on going back to Mobius, only to find that no matter what they tried, they couldn't. They decided to stay in Canterlot City for a while longer, and started becoming almost attached to the place. Shadow became good friends with Flash, and Rouge with Rarity, and each stayed in the homes of their friends. The main six told them many adventures that had happened to them before the arrival of Rouge and Shadow, and the latter explained their backstory as well. It's now a Saturday afternoon, and Shadow and Flash are playing away on Flash's Xbox 360.

Shadow: I love shooting things that can't shoot back.

Flash: Yeah I know right. (changing the subject) Anyways what's up with you and Rainbow Dash? You two have been talking a lot lately.

Shadow: What do you mean?

Flash: Oh come on, Shads! You should totally ask her out!

Shadow: (trying to keep the subject away) As if.

Flash: You're kidding me right?

Shadow: What?

Flash: Just ask her out! Or are you afraid, Mr. Ultimate?

Shadow: (giving in) Fine. I mean, I have been thinking about it for a while. But it wouldn't matter anyway. Even if she did say yes, I haven't got any money for a date.

Flash: Shoot, I didn't think about…(getting an idea) hey, wait a second!

Flash walks over the his backpack and pulls a flyer out.

Flash: Check this out.

Shadow: What is it?

Flash: It's an open fighting event taking place tonight in Town Hall! It says if you beat this guy Ironwill in under a 1 minute, you get $10,000 cash! Remember when you benched 500 without breaking a sweat? This should be a walk in the park for you!

Shadow: How convenient, this is exactly the kind of thing I needed. Let's go!

Flash: Alright! Let's take my car and go! They start at 4!

Shadow and Flash head to the even. Meanwhile, Rouge and Rarity are hanging out at the boutique sewing on accents to some pieces.

Rarity: My goodness Rouge, your assistance has been most helpful! What would I do without you?

Rouge: Anything for a friend!

Rarity: I'm sure your Saturdays back at home aren't this quiet, hm?

Rouge: You got that right. There's always some idiot who's looking to take over the world.

Rarity: (appalled) That sounds dreadful!

Rouge: (brushing it off) It's nothing. We always come through in the end.

Rarity: Well, that is good. By the way, you never got around to telling me about Shadow? What's his life like?

Rouge: He's never too happy anymore, I guess.

Rarity: Oh? And why is that?

Rouge: He used to be upset over losing a friend to some terrible death. He got over it but, now he's concerned that everyone's always up against him.

Rarity: Wow. I never would have known that Shadow would have gone through something like that. He really is lucky to have a friend like you.

Rouge: Thanks Rare. And I'm sure that his stay here has changed him a bit for the better.

Rarity: You know what? I have an idea! Why not do something nice for poor Shadow?

Rouge: Like what?

Rarity: We could make him an ensemble, something smashing, and give it to him as a gift! What do you think?

Rouge: That sounds great.

Rarity: But we must go shopping for the right supplies, first. Nothing here will be suitable for his clothing.

Rouge: (pumped up) Aw yeah, shopping time!

Rarity: I love your passion for fashion and shopping!

Rarity and Rouge take Rarity's white car and head for the mall to buy supplies and...whatever else they may see. Meanwhile, the boys are arriving at the Town Hall.

Flash: We are almost there Shadow, you ready for this?

Shadow: (confidently) Humph...I'll end this in 5 seconds easy.

Flash: That's the spirit. Looks like we're here.

They got out of the car headed into the arena where Shadow signed up for the next fight.

Flash: You pumped up, Bro?

Shadow: Hell yeah.

Shadow is directed to a stage set up for the fight. He gets ready to go on.

Flash: Go get him for your girl.

Shadow: Yea.. hey wait what you say?

Flash: (grinning) Nothing.

Ring announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen! This is open fight night and the match for the $10,000 cash prize. Making his way to the ring, the Undefeated.. The Mighty...IRONWIIIILLLLL!

Crowd: (chanting) IRONWILL, IRONWILL, IRONWILL, IRONWILL.

Ring Announcer: And the challenger from canterlot High... The Utlimate Lifeform... SHADOW!

Shadow looked at the Announcer who was holding the suitcase full of the cash prize.

Referee: Alright kid, you signed a waiver right?

Shadow: Yeah but I hope he signed his.

Ironwill: (ticked) Just for that kid I gonna make you beg for mercy.

Shadow: We'll see.

Referee: Fighters are you ready?

Ironwill and Shadow: Yes!

Referee: FIGHT!

The timer started and before Ironwill could charged at Shadow. Shadow went full speed and punched Ironwill in the face so hard it sent him flying into the audience. Everyone could not believe what they saw and even the referee and announcer stood in shock. Shadow got out of the ring and walked towards the announcer.

Shadow: (casually) Thanks for holding this for me. I think I'll take it now.

Shadow took the suitcase and walked out the arena with Flash leaving everyone still there in shock and disbelief. Shadow looked a the timer clock and smiled

Shadow: Told you I end it in 5 seconds.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight  
Shadows New Ride

Shadow and Flash left and started driving around the city of Manehattan trying figure out what to do next to get ready for the date.

Flash: So what you got the money, now you need a ride.

Shadow: You're right. I need my own set of wheels.

Flash: Theres a car sales lot not to far from here, wanna check it out?

Shadow: Screw that.

Flash: Well, what do you have in mind?

Shadow: Know any places that sell motorcycles?

Meanwhile, Rouge and Rarity are busy at the mall gathering material for the clothes they were planning to make. They had also done some shopping earlier that day as well for themselves.

Rouge: Well we made quite a haul today, didn't we?

Rarity: Yes we did! And I think you will look absolutely gorgeous in that dress you bought!

Rouge: You think so?

Rarity: Oh, of course, I….wait a second. Isn't that Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash?

Rouge: Yeah I think so.

Rarity: Wait did they both just go in Forever 21?

Rouge: Yeah? And? That's a good store.

Rarity: Dash would never go to somewhere like that..

Rouge: Hmm..interesting. Want to spy on them?

Rarity: Oh maliciously.

Rouge: Bitching lets go.

Rouge and Rarity both snuck into the store trying to avoid being seen by Pinkie and Rainbow.

Pinkie: Hey Dashie! I think you'll look super duper pretty in this dress!

Rainbow: Pinkie...I'm still not sure about this...

Pinkie: Oh come on! You want to look good for Shadow, don't you?

Rainbow: Well, yes, I do but...

Rouge and Rarity: *gasp*

Pinkie Pie: It's no excuse, Rainbow Dash! You're gonna look super spectacular for him and I'm gonna make sure of it!

Rainbow: Well, ok but you can't tell anyone.

Pinkie Pie: Ok.

Rainbow: You Pinkie Promise?

Pinkie Pie: Cross My Heart And Hope To Fly, Stick A Cupcake In My Eye!

Rainbow and Pinkie went to the cashier and paid for the dress and left the store.

Rouge: Well that was interesting, wouldn't you say?

Rarity: I knew she liked him! She would always act different when he was around.

Rouge: Yeah well lets pretend this didn't happen ok?

Rarity: It'll be our little secret.

Back with Shadow and Flash, the two pull up to a Motorcyle Lot.

Salesman: Hello gentlemen, how can I help you today?

Shadow: I am looking for bike the fits my style.

Salesman: Hmm...let me see. Ah! I have the perfect bike for you, follow me.

Shadow and Flash follow the salesman on the other side of the lot.

Salesman: Here it is! Your dream bike!

Shadow and Flash: Oh My God.

Shadow: I'll take it.

Salesman: Excellent choice sir and when you purchase this bike it comes with a leather jacket and helmet.

Shadow: Sweet.

Shadow paid for the bike and got the keys, the jacket, and the helmet from the salesman. Shadow and Flash head to the vehicles about to leave the lot.

Shadow: I can't believe that only cost $3,500, what a steal!

Flash: Yeah I know. And I now that you got the money and the ride theres only one thing to do now.

Shadow: Yeah. Asking Rainbow Dash out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
The Date Part One

It is now Sunday and Shadow was nervous about asking out Rainbow Dash. He was really unsure about it since he had never asked a girl out, but he did like her so he manned up picked up his new iPhone and called Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: Hello?

Shadow: Hey Rainbow it's Shadow.

Rainbows eyes widened to the shock of hearing Shadow voice.

Rainbow: Hey Shadow it's good to hear from you.

Shadow: Same to you. Hey listen if you're not busy today maybe we could...hangout sometime.

Rainbow jaw dropped hearing what he had to ask. She didn't know what to do.

Shadow: Are you there? Hello?

Rainbow: Yeah..I mean, yes! I'll go out with you.

Shadow: Awesome I'll pick you up at 10:30(am). Sound good?

Rainbow: Yeah. I can't wait….see you Shadow.

Shadow: You too. Bye.

Rainbow hung up and squealed with joy at the thought of the date. She was so happy that she decided to call Rarity for advice.

Rarity: Hello Rainbow how are-

Rainbow: (screaming with excitement) I HAVE A DATE WITH SHADOW!

Rarity: Why that's wonderful, Rainbow Dash!

Rouge: What's the fuss, Rarity?

Rarity: Shadow just asked Rainbow out.

Rouge: Finally I thought he would never ask! Tell her to have a good time.

Rarity: Rouge says to have a good time, Rainbow.

Rainbow: Tell her I said thanks and….do you have any advice on dating? I've never actually….been on one before...

Rarity: Just be yourself and have fun darling! You'll figure it out real fast!

Rainbow: Thanks Rarity! I guess I better get ready then. Talk to you later!

Rarity: Bye Dash.

It was almost 10:30 and both Shadow and Dash were getting ready. Shadow threw on a white t-shirt with his red symbol on it and put on his new leather jacket. He then put a pair of black jeans and had on his hoover shoes. Now he was ready, he grabbed his bike keys and went out of Flash's house to his bike. But as he left to go pick up Rainbow, a dark green car was slowly following Shadow.

Scourge: Hey babe, what do you say we pay a visit to our old friend, Shadow.

Fiona: I'd say hell yeah.

It's now 10:30 and Shadow had arrived at Rainbow's House. He got off his bike and head for the door.

Shadow: Well...here we go.

Shadow knocks. Rainbow opens the door for him and to Shadow shock she wearing a beautiful outfit. (HER OUTFIT SHE TO THE FALL FORMAL IN MLP EQG)

Shadow: Wow you look...amazing.

Rainbow: (blushing) Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself.

Shadow: Thanks. You ready?

Rainbow: Yup let's go.

Shadow and Rainbow walk to the bike.

Rainbow: You...HAVE A BIKE?!

Shadow: Yeah.

Rainbow: That...is so...AWESOME! /)^3^(\ How did you get it?

Shadow: I'll explain later.

Rainbow: Ok. Are we gonna...ride it?!

Shadow: Heck yeah.

Rainbow: Yay! This is so cool!

Shadow got on the bike starting it up. Rainbow got behind him and slowly wrapped her arms around him blushing as she did it.

Shadow: You ready?

Rainbow: Aww yeah!

Shadow: Áll right then!

He revved up his bike and took off to Manehattan. But once again Scourge was not far behind in his green car.

Scourge: Well well. Shads has got a girl now, doesn't he?

Fiona: Let's introduce ourselves to this new date of his her.

Scourge: Lets. Watch out, Shadow, because you're in for your first double date…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
First Date Part Two

Shadow and Rainbow are riding around town, figuring out what to do.

Shadow: Rainbow I'm still new here. You know where you want to go?

Rainbow: The mall's got a lot to do, you wanna go there?

Shadow: Alright let's go.

Shadow and Dash went to the mall. Shadow parked his bike and helped Rainbow off of it.

Shadow: Hm, what should we do now?

Rainbow: I know the perfect thing to do! C'mon!

Shadow and Rainbow ran into the mall not knowing that Scourge and Fiona were right behind them.

Scourge: Hmm...looks like will have a audience, babe.

Fiona just smiled evilly. Shadow and Dash went to the movie theater and saw the new Hercules movie that just came out. As they watched the movie Rainbow laid her head on Shadow's shoulder. Shadow couldn't help but turn red a little. Afterwards they went to a indoor skate park.

Rainbow: How good are you at skating?

Shadow: I'm a pro at skating, just watch.

Shadow took off to the rink showing off his skills by doing flips and 360s in the air. All of the other skaters watched him perform these amazing feats. Rainbow then decided to join him. They both were dominating the skate park. They laughed as they were doing all of these things. Afterwards they decided to stop because they were hungry so they head towards the food court  
where Shadow told Dash how he won the prize money and got his bike.

Rainbow: You actually beat Ironwill? He's like, one the toughest fighters in MMA!

Shadow: Heh, and in just one punch.

Rainbow: Wow, you are pretty amazing, Shadow!

Shadow: Thanks Dash. Hey can I tell you something?

Rainbow: Yeah sure.

Shadow: When I first came here, my plans were to retrieve some stolen emeralds from my world, and then I'd return home soon after. But, that's when I realized...my life back at home really wasn't anything. Sure, I had Rouge as a friend every so often...but I was seen as a threat to my world. No one really appreciated me.

Rainbow: I didn't know life there was rough for you.

Shadow: It doesn't matter anymore, anyway. I'm not going back.

Rainbow: What? But...why not?

Shadow: I found something better here.

Rainbow Dash: What?

Rainbow Dash leans in to hear the answer, almost knowing what he's going to say. Shadow is about to tell her when...

Scourge: CHAOS SPEAR!

Shadow: Look out!

The spear exploded against the wall as Shadow and Rainbow ducked. People who were also in the mall a the time fled in terror.

Scourge: Well, well. Long time no see Shade.

Shadow: Scourge.

Scourge: Well now, I'm surprised you even remember my name. We haven't seen each other in a while. Enjoying your date?

Shadow: What do you want, Scourge?

Scourge: Oh, ya know, just a little showdown between two chums, one-on-one. Unless you've gone soft!

Shadow: I haven't. I accept your challenge.

Rainbow Dash: Shadow!

Shadow: I'll be fine. Dealing with this is easier than Ironwill. Just stay back where it's safe, Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash: Okay but...be careful.

However, without warning, Scourge slammed Shadow right into a wall and started to beat him in the face and stomach.

Rainbow: Shadow!

Rainbow tries to help Shadow but is knocked down by Fiona.

Fiona: Let the boys play. I'd like to get to know you a little better.

Rainbow: How would you like to get to know my fist?

Rainbow gets up and punches Fiona in face causing her to stumble backwards. Fiona wipes her bloody lip and charges Rainbow with kicking combos. Rainbow manages to catch them and swings Fiona around and throws her into a window display. Fiona gets back up with anger in her eyes.

Rainbow: Thats what happens when you mess with me, bitch!

Meanwhile, Shadow is back in control of the fight. He dodges Scourge's kick and delivers a right hook to Scourge. Scourge then throws multiple Chaos spears at Shadow but Shadow uses Chaos Control to dodge them all.

Shadow: Give up Scourge, you could never hit me with my own attack!

Scourge: I wouldn't say the same about your girlfriend!

Scourge turns around and throws a Chaos Spear at Rainbow Dash who is too distracted with Fiona to notice the attack.

Shadow: NO!

Shadow teleports behind Rainbow to protect her and as she turns around see the spear impale Shadow. Shadow fell onto the floor dropping the emerald he had. He groaned in pain coughing up blood.

Rainbow: SHADOW!

She ran to his side with tears in her eyes. Scourge walked over to them and picked up the emerald Shadow had.

Scourge: This is what happens when you play the hero Shads. Well, gotta dash! Have fun dying! Chao!

Scourge and Fiona took off with Chaos control leaving behind a crying Rainbow Dash and a dying Shadow.

Rainbow: You're gonna be okay Shadow. You're going to be fine!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Rainbow's True Feelings

After the incident at the mall, Shadow was rushed to the nearest hospital. He was in critical condition and Rainbow wanted to stay by Shadow's side but couldn't go in the emergency room. She had to wait outside. Rainbow called all of her friends and told them what happen. After 30 mins everyone arrived at the hospital even Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom.

Rouge: Rainbow? What's wrong, sweetie?

Rainbow just burst into tears and walked over to Rouge and hugged her. Everyone had tears in their eyes even Flash tried to hide his tears. No one had ever seen Rainbow cry before.

Rainbow: He protected me Rouge he saved me and now I could lose him!

Rouge: He's gonna be fine hun. Shadow has survived worse.

Rainbow: But what if he doesn't make it?

Rouge: He will Dash.

Rainbow: Rouge I...I think I...love him.

Everyone was shocked. This couldn't be the Rainbow Dash they knew.

Twilight: Rainbow...I've never seen this side of you before...

Fluttershy: Shadow has really changed you, hasn't he?

Rainbow: Yes. If only I knew for sure how he felt about me. I'm sure he loves me back I mean...he must be staying here for a reason...

Rouge: Wait Shadow said he's staying? Here?!

Rainbow: Yes.

Pinkie Pie: Then he MUST be here for you, Dashie! I mean, it's obvious that he LOVES you and then you'll get married and have lots and lots of kids and...

Everyone: PINKIE!

Pinkie: Sorry, love is just so exciting!

Flash: Hey here comes the doctor.

Rainbow: How is he?

Doctor: He very lucky to be alive. If he didnt arrive here when he did his condition would have been worse. And as for his wound, it has already started healing at an accelerated rate. It's like nothing I've seen before.

Applejack: That Shadow is just full of surprises.

Rouge: What I tell you Dash. He's a trooper.

Rainbow: When can we see him?

Doctor: You can go see him now. Just follow me.

Everyone followed the doctor into the room with Shadow and showed them inside.

Rainbow: Shadow.

Shadow: Skittles.

Rainbow: I thought I lost you.

Shadow: I'm not going anywhere.

Doctor: I will leave you be for now.

Rouge: Well, it's good you see you get out of a scrape like this….again.

Shadow: Yeah. The wounds are healing fast, I should be out of here soon.

Flash: So what happened?

Applejack: Rainbow mentioned somethin' about some guy called "Scourge".

Rouge: Scourge is a Mobian criminal from a evil parallel world that Shadow and I come from.

Flash: Wow he must be some tough stuff.

Shadow: Yes. But I don't think he's our biggest threat.

Twilight: What do you mean, Shadow?

Shadow: When I was fighting him, I could sense a darker presence there and it somehow seemed familiar.

Applebloom: A dark presence?

Sweetie Belle: Sounds...scary.

Scootaloo: Come on, guys, this is Shadow! He's not afraid of anything!

Flash: Well next time, we'll be there for backup.

Shadow: What?

Twilight: You're not the only one who has powers you know.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah we can win the fight next time if we all work together!

Shadow: Wow. I've never had...friends like this. Thanks.

Rainbow: Shadow, I'm just glad you're still here.

Shadow: Yeah.

Rainbow and Shadow eyes were lock on each other hard. Rouge took notice of this.

Rouge: Why don't we give these two some alone time.

Pinkie Pie: But I want to see them kiss!

Everyone: PINKIE!

Pinkie: Ok fine.

They left the room with Rainbow and Shadow alone.

Shadow: Sorry our date didn't turn out as planned.

Rainbow: Don't worry about it. I had a good time! Well, you know, before Scourge attacked us...

Shadow: Yeah.

Rainbow: Shadow I want to tell you something.

Shadow: What is it Dash?

Rainbow: I know its only been a couple weeks but...I just, feel something. You know, for you, and I've always wanted to tell you this, but...I wasn't sure...

Shadow: You can tell me anything.

Rainbow: It's just that...I love you Shadow and...if you're staying here, I want to spend every moment of it with you.

Shadow: I know the perfect response for that.

Shadow leaned up and kissed her passionately. Everyone was watching them through the door window.

Rouge: Finally.

Pinkie: YAY! KISSING MOMENT!

Twilight: Looks like Dash found her special someone.

Fluttershy: How romantic.

Rarity: I hope I find happiness like them one day.

Rouge: You will.

Flash: (thinking) Maybe this is a sign that...I should try to get back with Twilight.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Time to Get Serious

A day has passed since the incident and Shadow was 100% healed thanks to his healing factor. He and Rainbow decided it was time to tell Principal Celestia how important it was for them to have the other Emeralds. As our heroes entered the school everyone just stared at Shadow and Rainbow.

Rainbow: I wonder why everyone is staring at us?

Flash: You guys didn't see that you were both on the news?

Shadow: Really?!

Flash: Yeah. Rainbow was beating the hell out of that brunette and Shadow was fighting the green haired guy.

Twilight: You guys were really going at it at the mall.

Rarity: It's shocking that the media isn't here now!

Applejack: Please. That's the last thing they need.

Shadow: Media doesn't bother me, really. I just need to talk to Principal Celestia and-

Celestia: (on the intercom) Shadow and Rainbow Dash to the office please, Shadow and Rainbow Dash. Thank you.

Shadow: Well…..guess she knew we were coming.

Rainbow: Let's get this over with.

Shadow and Dash left their friends behind and headed to the office to talk with Celestia.

When they arrived in the office they saw that Celestia accompanied by Shining Armor, his wife Candace and Vice Principal Luna.

Celestia: I think you two know why I called you both here.

Shadow: My guess it's about the fighting caught on camera. If you'd let us explain, I'm sure this will get sorted out.

Celestia: Go on.

Shadow told them all about Scourge and Fiona and what they were willing to do to get what they want. He also told about the Chaos Emeralds and how they could be used for both evil and good.

He then spoke about the higher power leveled being that was there and told them they needed the Chaos Emeralds that Celestia had to fight them back with. Celestia was actually concerned about this evil being (as encountering such an event before) and thought it best to give the Emeralds to Shadow and not encounter a similar event from the past that could be avoided.

Celestia: So these gems hold great powers, correct?

Shadow: Yes, they do, and only a handful of people can master Chaos like I can.

Celestia: I suspect it's the gems you need then?

Shadow: Yes. We will need them now so that we can train and have a fighting chance against whatever is out there.

Celestia: What do you mean by "we"?

Shadow: Me, as well as some friends of mine. If we are to fight back, they will need proper training.

Celestia: Very well. You are allowed to train on the school grounds and excused from your classes as long as you do so in the weight training room. Also, here are those Chaos Emeralds you needed.

Celestia walks over to where she has the Emeralds and gets them out.

Rainbow: Cool! Now all we need is some hard-core training!

Shadow: Yes. And I know what you're capable of, Dash. You think you can handle Chaos?

Rainbow: You mean all those energy attacks and….stuff?

Shadow: Yes. It won't be easy, but I know you can do it.

Rainbow: Well if you think I can do it, then I KNOW I can!

Shadow: Good. Now, Celestia, if we could have the Emeralds?

-Celestia hands them the Emeralds.

Celestia: Here. May they lead you to victory.

Shadow: Thank you for everything, Celestia. We will fight to protect this world.

Celestia: Good luck to you both.

Shadow and Rainbow left the office to meet up with their friends.

Rainbow: I don't know about this.

Shadow: About what?

Rainbow: That...evil you were talking about. I mean, Scourge and Fiona were bad enough. What if we….fail?

Shadow: We won't fail. As long as we're together, we can beat anything.

Rainbow: (kisses his cheek) You always know what to say. That's what I love about you.

Shadow: (blushing) I know.

-Meanwhile in a old abandon warehouse in the city.

Scourge: Well babe. Our future is looking pretty good without Shadow around.

Fiona: You did great babe but we still don't know where the other emeralds are.

Scourge: Well that's why the boss wanted to see us.

Fiona: Just thinking about him gives me the creeps.

Mephiles: Do I now?

-Fiona jumped scared by a shadowy figure.

Scourge: Well speak of the devil.

Mephiles: Whats news do you bring?

Scourge: Well you'll be happy to know that Shadow won't be a problem anymore.

Mephiles: Oh really?

Scourge: Yeah Shadow got to soft and paid for it with his life.

-Scourge and Fiona started laughing over their victory.

Mephiles: You are a fool.

Scourge: Hey who you calling a fool?

Mephiles: You I was there. You may have injured him but you did not kill him.

Fiona: What? Scourge hit him straight in the chest he couldn't survive that.

Mephiles: Never underestimate Shadow.

Scourge: Grrr..I'll kill him next time we meet.

Mephiles: NO! I have something else planned for him.

Fiona: What exactly do you have planned?

Mephiles: Shadow could prove to be a great ally and with our combined powers we can rule this world and many more together.

Scourge: I like the way you think Mephiles.

Fiona: How you gonna convince him though?

Mephiles: With the proper persuasion my dear.

Scourge: And if he doesn't join us?

Mephiles: Then he will die along with his new friends.

-Scourge, Fiona, and Mephiles laugh evilly at the plans of world domination.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Training Day

Shadow, with some help from Coach Armor, has taken up the task of training every one of his friends in Chaos to prepare them for fights to come. It is that day when training begins.

Shadow: As you may know, an evil being threatens the lives of everyone on this planet and we are the only ones who can save it. Now I'm not going to lie to all of you and tell you that everything going to be ok. We are going to push our bodies to the limit and find out how powerful we each are. Rouge teach Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie the basics of hand to hand combat. Applejack, I heard you have a strong kick so I want to work with Twilight and Flash on your kicks.

Rainbow Dash and I will be training in Chaos. Are there any questions?

Scootaloo: Yeah. What am I supposed to do?

Shadow: Scootaloo….I think...I think you should sit out for this.

Scootaloo: What?! But Shadow..

Shadow: I appreciate your help but...it's very dangerous and...I don't want you to get hurt. Please?

Scootaloo: ….fine.

Applebloom: It's probably for the better, Scootaloo. I mean, Sweetie Belle hate fighting.

Sweetie Belle: I do not!

The CMC quarrels as the leave the weight room.

Shadow: So….are there any other questions?

Flash: When do we start?

Twilight took notice of Flash's determination and was very impressed. After that everyone began their training and honing on their skills. Pinkie and Rarity were both fast learners and quickly got the hang of things but Fluttershy was having trouble.

Rouge: Fluttershy, you're not trying hard enough.

Fluttershy: I'm just…..not that kind of person, Rouge. I don't wanna hurt anyone...

Pinkie: But we need you! You're a part of this team and we can't do it without you!

Rarity: She's right, Fluttershy. If you don't help us out life as we know it may be tarnished...even animal life!

Fluttershy: What?

Rarity: If this dreadful person were to do what he wanted why he would make animal cruelty a custom!

Fluttershy: (anger building) I...wont...let...that...happen.

Rouge: So what are you gonna do about it?

Fluttershy then turned around towards a punching bag and with one punch she destroyed the bag busting it in two leaving the other girls shocked.

Fluttershy: ...um, I'm going to fight...

Meanwhile Flash, Twilight, and Applejack were practicing their kicking with ankle weights.

Applejack: Now Twilight, don't extend your leg out too far or you can pull a muscle. Jus' keep it slightly bent when doing it.

Twilight: Okay.

Flash: Uh Twilight, can I talk to you for a second?

Twilight: Yeah, sure.

Applejack: I'll give ya'll a minute.

Applejack walks away.

Flash: Listen, Twilight….I think we should try again.

Twilight: Try what? I was pretty sure that the angle of my knee and the position of my foot was-

Flash: *laughing* No, not about the kick. I meant us. I still have feelings for you Twilight and….I want to be with you.

Twilight: Flash I don't know...and with everything going on...

Flash: We can make this work Twilight. Will you...just give me a chance?

Twilight jumps towards Flash and kisses him.

Twilight: Yes.

Shadow and Rainbow who are training harder than the others. They were sparring in hand to hand combat for awhile and when they were done Shadow gave Rainbow an Emerald.

Shadow: Now Rainbow, Chaos is natural life force energy that comes from all living things and the emotions of people. Now focus and channel the energy through your body using your mind and spirit as one.

Rainbow: Okay Shadow.

She began to channel the Chaos energy through her body amazingly well. Shadow was even impressed. She was absorbing the energy from the to Emerald making it her own. A blue aura formed around her.

Rainbow: Wow! I feel AWESOME!

Shadow: You're a fast learner. Usually it takes rookies days to learn to a simple Chaos power up.

Rainbow: Well, I'm no rookie! What now?

Shadow: Channel the energy to your hand and blast that target over there.

Rainbow: Heh! That will be easy!

Rainbow blast the target and completely destroyed it.

Shadow: God I love you so much more.

Rainbow: Hey Shadow...this is fun and all, but…

Shadow: But what?

Rainbow: I mean, this is kinda easy. When can I learn something challenging, and you know...EXTREMELY epic!

Shadow: Hm...well there is ONE thing you could learn that could come in handy.

Rainbow: Cool! Teach me!

Shadow: Hold on...the move is a little complicated. Doing it right would cause a lot of damage…

Rainbow: Teach me!

Shadow: ...but it you don't do it correctly it could use up all of your energy and…

Rainbow: (interrupting) Come on, Shadow, this sound exciting as it is! Teach me! Please?

Shadow: Well…(smiling) yeah. I know you can handle it.

Rainbow: Sweet! What's the move?

Shadow: A Chaos Blast. Now, pay attention so you can learn this right.

Rainbow: Okay.

Shadow: (as he explains, Rainbow copies the instructions) First, you need to hold the Chaos Emerald in a tight grasp. Then, gathering as much power as you can, pull your arms to your body, like you're building up. Then as quickly as possible, you expell all of that energy as once. Ready?

Rainbow: (gathering her energy) Yeah!

Shadow: Wait! Rainbow! You need to do this outside or else-

Rainbow: CHAOS...BLAST!

And just like that, Rainbow releases a wave of power that hits the entire weight room in a blast of color. (The explosion was just like a mashup of Shadow's normal Chaos Blast and Rainbow's Sonic Rainboom.) Unfortunately, the blast caught everyone by surprise, and they were all flung in the air with the equipment. When everything died down, no one was hurt badly, but the weight room looked like a tornado tore it to pieces.

Fluttershy: (peeking out from behind a fallen bench, shivering) That was a little...too intense.

Pinkie: (jumping out from behind the same bench) WOW GUYS! I can SEE the Rainbow!

Rarity: (appalled) Gah! My hair!

Applejack: Really. You've got a gaping wound on yer arm.

Rarity: I too have priorities, Applejack.

Flash: (to Twilight)...y-you okay?

Twilight: Yeah. I think so. But what about-

Twilight looks over at Rainbow, who is swaying back and forth unconsciously.

Twilight: Rainbow!

Luckily, Shadow dashes forward from where he was blown back and catches Dash before she falls to the ground.

Shadow: Don't worry. I've got you.

Rouge: She looks unconscious…

Shadow: She will be fine. It's just a normal power-drainage. Besides, Rainbow's a strong girl, she'll tough it out. (picks her up) But either way, I'll need to take her to the nurse's office.

Fluttershy: Oh...I hope she'll be alright…

Rarity: I can't say the same for Pinkie Pie…

Pinkie Pie is literally bouncing on her toes at an impossible speed.

Pinkie: Weeeeeeee!

Rouge: Yep. She's high.

Rarity: Welcome to my life…

The others in the weight room start trying to pick things up.

Flash: Hey Shadow! What do you think we'll do now that this room is...totaled.

Shadow: Guess we'll need to work outside. It's best for tomorrow's lesson, anyway.

Flash: Really, what are we doing?

Shadow: We're going to ascend to SUPER BEINGS.

Shadow leaves the weight room with Rainbow Dash in his arms.

Shadow: You know, you don't need to keep doing these things to impress me.

Rainbow: What?

Shadow: *laughs*

A mysterious being is watching from afar.

Mephiles: Regroup while you can, Shadow, these last happy moments of yours will be your last. This time, you will join me...and all others WILL BOW! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

An Old Enemy's Return Part One

Top of the highest building in Manehatten. Mephiles was looking down at the entire city, while Scourge and FIona were standing behind him.

Scourge: So what now?

Mephiles: Now… We begin…

Fiona: And our reward?

Mephiles: Soon to come but use your dark forms to tear this

Scourge: With pleasure! Come on babe, it's time to have fun.

Fiona: Gladly!

Both Scourge and Fiona transformed into their dark forms and jumped down to the city and began their attack. As for Mephiles, the true horror for the city was about to

begin. Mephiles raised both his hands and began using his power to twirl the clouds together. The clouds he spinned around the top of Manehatten began to spin and as

every cloud in the entire city was forming on top of Manehatten the clouds got darker, darker, and darker till there wasn't any light to shine for the city. THe dark

clouds that covered the city into darkness created lightening strikes everywhere but no storm or wind. Mephiles then fired a dark energy ball that created a purple

light in the sky and was causing the clouds to continue spinning.

When Mephiles finally got done, he looked in one direction and saw the entire city in darkness.

Mephiles: Now Shadow… It's time for our next meeting to commence!

(Canterlot High)

Rainbow was able to recover, however, the weight room was still trashed. Celestia didn't mind since she knew it was for a good reason, but that meant that the group

had to meet out on the football field.

Shadow: Now, I know we all made progress in training. But now the real fun begins.

Twilight: So what exactly did you mean by going...super?

Shadow: Well I need all seven chaos emeralds to go super, but I guess my Chaos Form will do for now until we get the other emeralds.

Rouge: You guys might want to stand back.

Everyone stepped back. Shadow took off his wrist rings off and dropped them and began to power up.

Flash: What the hell?

Rainbow: What's happening to him?

Rouge: Shadow's transforming.

As Shadow continued his mighty roar, his hair spiked up and his clothes along with his hair started turning red and his red streaks turning. And in a flash of light

that blinded everyone, Shadow's Transformation was complete. He was completely red with whitish yellow streaks.

Flash: Holy Crap!

Shadow: Like the look? I call it "Chaos Shadow".

Rainbow: Is it wrong to be turned on by this?

Fluttershy: This is unbelievable.

Pinkie Pie: (standing there agape)

Rarity: He's burning red!

Twilight: It's amazing!

Shadow: This is my Chaos form. It gives me great power but not as much as my super form.

Scootaloo: SHADOW!

Scootaloo came in running out of breath. Shadow power downed to his normal state and turned around to Scootaloo.

Shadow: What's wrong, Scoots?

Scootaloo: That guy Scourge! He's attacking Manehattan! I saw cops shooting him but they just bounced off him like they were nothing. And I thought you said he was

green but he was like dark green and with white eyes.

Shadow: Oh no he must be in his dark form, but how only me and Sonic can do that.

Rainbow: We have to help! We can't just sit here and let this happen!

Shadow: No. I should go alone. I think he's calling me out.

Flash: Come on! You can't leave US out of this! We gotten much stronger.

Shadow: That may be true, but you're all not ready to face a Super Dark Form.

Applejack: So your just gonna fight him alone?

Shadow: Yes.

Rouge: That's crazy! We're going too, Shadow!

Shadow: But-

Rainbow: We're in this together and I won't let you fight alone. Not after what happened last time...

Shadow: There's no convincing you guys, is there?

Pinkie Pie: NOPE! We're going with you!

Shadow: Alright. I suppose the help will come to use. But I want you all alert and ready for anything, okay?

Everyone: Right.

Shadow: Alright. (passes out the Emeralds he has to Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Flash Sentry, Applejack, Rarity) We're all going to teleport to Manehattan together, ready?

Everyone: CHAOS CONTROL!

As Shadow and the others teleported to the city, Mephiles saw the light and knew it was Shadow and his friends coming to the rescue.

Mephiles: So you've finally come Shadow, now it's time to see if you can sever what ties us together.


	15. Chapter 15

Our heroes arrived at downtown Manehattan where they saw many destroyed cars, buildings, and injured people running for their lives. They even noticed the sky was covered in dark clouds, not one single sunlight was shining on them.

Twilight: The City, The Sky... How can anyone be so heartless?

Flash: They're gonna pay for this.

Shadow: Alright, here's the plan. Flash and I will find Scourge. The rest of you get as many people as you can out of the city.

Rainbow: What about Scourge's girlfriend?

Shadow: (grinning) When you find her, you know what to do.

Rainbow: Aw yeah! Smash that foxface into no tomorrow!

Twilight: Flash be careful.

Flash: I will Twi.

Shadow: Let's go Flash.

Flash: Ok.

Using the powers he already has, Shadow powers up Flash to super form as well. He then takes two Emeralds just in case, one for each of them, and leaves the other four Emeralds back with the girls.

Pinkie Pie: Come on girls! Let's go!

Fluttershy: Um...well...okay...

Rouge: Come on Rainbow, Shadow will be alright.

Rarity: I will give you the same assurance, Twilight. Flash Sentry will be alright.

Twilight: I guess you're right.

Rainbow: Yeah. Besides, we have a job. Let's get these people somewhere safe!

Rouge: Too bad Shadow didn't have enough power to make us ALL super...if only we have some other power source…

Pinkie: Hm, you're right. If only we had something…

Applejack: Uh, we do.

Pinkie: Oh yeah, *giggles* the Elements of Harmony, duh!

Rouge: The...what?

Rarity: Well, just to sum things up, the six of us have powers of our own if we combine our strengths together. I do think it would surpass as something similar to Shadow's Super Form.

Rouge: Well what are you waiting for then? Use the...Elements of...whatever you're talking about!

Rainbow: She's right! We can get these people to safety faster.

Twilight: Alright. Let's do it, girls!

The Main 6 then held each others hand and channeled their Elements of Harmony. As they did this the, a rainbow color surrounded the girls. Each of the girls started to change. Rainbow, Twilight, and Fluttershy grew wings out from their backs. Then the girls grew a set of pony ears on their heads while their hair grew longer giving them the appearance of having a tail. After their transformations were complete, they each turned to Rouge.

Twilight: Well? What do you think?

Rouge: Impressive to say the least.

Rainbow: Now let's go save the city!

The Other Girls: RIGHT!

The girls took off and started rounding up the injured. Shadow and Flash are flying towards the location where Scourge was last seen. But everything seemed uneasy and Shadow sensed something wasn't right.

Flash: Hey Shadow, you ok?

Shadow: I'm fine. It's just that this isn't Scourges usual plan of attack.

Flash: What do you mean?

Shadow: I think this is a trap.

Flash: Of course! But we shouldn't be too concerned...we can handle this joker.

Shadow: That's not exactly what I'm sensing though. I feel we're being watched...by someone else.

Flash: You mean that dark presence you sensed at the mall?

Shadow: Yes.

Flash: What do you think it is?

Shadow: I don't know...but be prepared for anything.

Flash: Right.

Shadow: We're almost there. Be on your guard.

Shadow and Flash arrived where they wanted to, but no one was around.

Flash: I've got a bad feeling about this.

Shadow: Yeah.

Mephiles: (out of sight) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Flash: What was that?

Mephiles: (out of sight) It's been so long, Shadow the Hedgehog.

Shadow: Who are you, and how do you know my name? Show yourself, coward!

Mephiles: (out of sight) Hm, that's right, now, isn't it? It must have slipped my mind that...you don't remember who I am.

Shadow: What are you talking about?

Flash: And why don't you stop hiding and come out?

Mephiles: With pleasure.

Just then, a powerful dark aura exploded from ten feet away of them. The force of this power was so powerful it the area around them cracked like an earthquake hit.

Shadow: The power from that explosion is too great. I don't think even I could approach it.

A black smoke starts forming from the site of the explosion.

Flash: What is that thing?

Mephiles: Not what but who. And allow me to show you who I am.

The aura of dark smoke flew around the area where Shadow and Flash were standing. It gained speed until it flew up into the air and crashed down right in front of where Shadow was standing. Then, out from Shadow's shadow, a figure formed, one that looked exactly like Shadow, only it's color scheme was black, grey and milky blue. The figure stared at Shadow and Flash with it's piercing green eyes, and would be grinning if not for the fact the figure had no mouth in sight.

Shadow: Impossible.

Flash: He looks just like you Shadow.

Mephiles: You seem speechless, Shadow. What, do you not remember me? (comes face to face with Shadow) It is I, MEPHILES THE DARK!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

TITLE NEEDED

The girls had separated into groups so that they could cover more ground. Rarity was with Rouge helping any people they could find. Applejack and Pinkie Pie helped out the medical officers with the injured. Twilight, Rainbow, and Fluttershy took to the skies surveying the area for more injured or anything out of the ordinary.

Rainbow: You girls see anything?

Fluttershy: Nothing.

Twilight: Nope.

Rainbow: Neither do I. We should probably head back and-

Scourge: Well, well, well. Look who we have here!

The turned around to see Scourge and Fiona flying in front of them. Scourge was a purple color now. The girls assumed this was his super form, like what Shadow mentioned.

Fiona: Looks like a bunch fairies trying to be heroes.

Rainbow: I was wondering when you two would show up.

Scourge: Looking to get your ass handed to you again?

Rainbow: Unless I kick yours first!

Scourge: Huge words coming from you! Your boyfriend isn't here this time to protect you, and I've got a good feeling he won't be around anytime soon.

Twilight: What do you mean by that?

Fiona: Lets just say they been introduced to our boss.

Fluttershy: Boss?

Scourge: You bet that's right! And now, I'm afraid you're all ours!

Rainbow: Well it's three against two! This time, the odds are in OUR favor!

Fiona: Wrong!

Fiona charged at Fluttershy and tackled her into a nearby building.

Twilight and Rainbow: FLUTTERSHY!

The two to go help out their friend but were cut off by Scourge.

Scourge: Where do you think your going? If you wanna reach your friend, you're gonna have to get through me!

Rainbow: With pleasure. Come on, Twilight, let's take out the trash!

Twilight: Right.

They both rushed at Scourge. Rainbow and Twilight threw a series of fast combo punches at him but Scourge managed to block and dodge them. Rainbow then delivered a strong kick to his side and then Twilight delivered multiples punches to the face of Scourge. Then they both doubled kicked him in the stomach sending him crashing to the ground.

Twilight: Yeah! Girl power!

Rainbow: …Twilight, leave me to the insulting, alright?

Scourge: Well, I've gotta say, you've made progress...in ticking me off!

Rainbow: In that case, I hope we make you furious!

Meanwhile, Fluttershy is on the other side of town getting beaten by Fiona. Fluttershy was doing her best blocking and dodging Fiona's kicks and punches but it wasn't enough. Fiona showed no mercy towards Fluttershy as she kneed her in the gut and punched her to the ground.

Fiona: Hmph! You're no fun!

Fluttershy: You can stop now, please. I...I don't want to hurt you...

Fiona: You? Hurt me? Ha. That was a nice attempt, but now I think you need to be put out of your misery! And then, I'll go and give your friends the same treatment!

Fiona raised her fist preparing to finish Fluttershy off but when she threw punch Fluttershy had caught her fist right before it could hit. As Fiona was shocked by this, Fluttershy just looked up at her with anger in her eyes.

Fluttershy: No.

Fluttershy then delivered a strong punch to Fiona's stomach. Fiona stumbled backwards holding her stomach in pain. Then Fluttershy then flew at her and delivered punches to Fiona's face. She then landed one last strong punch to her face that sent Fiona into the buildings with force.

Fiona coughed up blood and was still holding stomach in pain. Fiona looked up at Fluttershy in disbelief and anger.

Fluttershy: You can mess with ME, but NO ONE, hurts my friends!

Meanwhile, Shadow and Flash are facing Mephiles.

Mephiles: How ironic that you don't remember me.

Shadow: What are you talking about?

Flash: Alright, that's enough talk!

Flash flies at Mephiles.

Shadow: Wait!

Flash punched Mephiles in the side of his face but Mephiles was unphased by it.

Flash: What?!

Mephiles just raised his hand towards Flash.

Mephiles: You fool!

Mephiles sent Flash flying into a side of a car with tremendous force.

Shadow: Flash!

Shadow tried to reach him, But Mephiles was too fast. He swung Shadow with a powerful force that made him fly into the air, causing the emerald he had to fall somewhere in the city. Shadow landed on the top of a building with a great view of Manehatten. He slowly raised his head while laying on the top of the building.

Shadow: The emerald.

Shadow got himself on his feet but saw Mephiles was already up there with him. Shadow dashes away from him and readies himself for whatever he can throw at him. Mephiles then went on top of some pole and looked down at Shadow.

Mephiles: Somehow familiar, isn't? We've been through something likes this before you and I, remember?

Shadow: You may look like me, but I've never met you in my life. Whatever you're doing to deceive me, it won't work.

Mephiles: This isn't deception, Shadow. It's the truth… Many years ago, you and your allies from our world were locked in combat against the past, present, and future. It was an event that nearly destroyed the world, but thanks to you and your allies. You stopped it, even when all hope for the world was lost.

Shadow: If what you say is true, then how come I have no memory of that event.

Mephiles: Allow me to help you with that…

Mephiles created a dark energy ball from his left hand. He dashed at Shadow and made the energy ball go right through his head. Shadow tired to get him off, but suddenly stopped and began to see images he had never seen before. He saw himself in his Hedgehog form, remembering all the events from sonic 06 (I'll take care of the Sonic 06 scenes. No need to recreate them in art.)

Mephiles let Shadow go and allowed him to fall to his knees. The images he saw explain everything, memory fragments that have been lost for so many years now continued to show him who he was truly facing.

Shadow: You...

Then looks him in the eye

Shadow: That's impossible… We destroyed you along with Solaris.

Mephiles: You nearly did, but after my life was on the brink. I separated myself from Iblis before he was vanquished.

Mephiles: Even when Sonic and Elise made the Flames of Solaris never to exist. I was far out of reach for the timeline to take its effect. You on the other hand… Made me weak, and death nearly took me.

(Try to create an art where Mephiles is all but weak and laying on the ground like he survived a battle that nearly destroyed him. And do it in his Crystal Hedgehog form.)

Mephiles: For so many years, I hid myself in darkness. Waiting for the moment my strength would return. And when it did, I was able to retain my original form. Your shadow…

Shadow: And now you're here? Just to Kill me?

Mephiles:Kill you? No… You see, I want you to join me.

Shadow: I refused you once. What makes you think I'd join you this time?!

Mephiles gets up close to Shadow and grabs him by the neck. And brings him up to his face.

Mephiles: Before… You had a motive not to. But things have changed now. You no longer have one. Choose to be by my side, and I will leave this world and all its inhabitants alive. SWEAR YOUR LOYALTY TO ME! Because I will not take kindly to a third refusal.

Mephiles throws shadow to the ground. Shadow coughs a little.

Mephiles: So… What will it be… Join me to spare this world? Or refuse again and die along with all these people you failed to protect.

Shadow gets back up on his feet and looks at Mephiles directly.

Shadow: Go to hell.

Mephiles narrowed his eyes and started to grip both his hands.

Shadow: You really think I'd join you after what you did to Sonic?!

Mephiles: Since when did you ever care for anyone, Shadow?

Mephiles: And what makes you think the world won't still turn against you, or maybe this world?

Mephiles looks down at the burning city. (Not to much burning, just small pockets of fire in some places.)

Mephiles: This world is not so much different from ours. They too fear what the unknown holds.

Shadow: I'll take my chances.

Lightening struck from the dark clouds Mephiles created above Manehatten.

Mephiles: Such a shame Shadow.

Then looks at Shadow directly.

Mephiles: We could have been a great team you and I. It's a pity you have to watch the ones care for DIE!

Mephiles fires a dark energy ball at the city, and when it hit. Cries of agony were heard and suddenly stopped. The blast created a small bomb. When Shadow heard it, he became enraged and caused himself to go into his ultimate lifeform power. He dashed right at Mephiles and punched him right in the face, causing him to get pushed off the building and fall at a great distance. But Shadow had to make sure Flash was okay.

He flew back down to the place where Flash got hurt and got him out of the broken car.

Shadow: Flash! FLASH! You alright?!

Shadow hold him for a bit to wake him up. Then Flash opens his eyes.

Flash:(Coughs) I'm okay...really.

Shadow: Thanks goodness… Thought I lost you there.

Flash: Don't worry about me… (Still feeling a little hurt while trying to get up.)

Flash got himself up on his feet.

Flash: I'm not that easy to take down.

Mephiles: Want to put that to the test?

Both Shadow and Flash looked and saw Mephiles. They readied themselves for anything.

Mephiles: You and I both know, Shadow. You can't kill me...

Shadow: Will see about that!

Mephiles: As you wish.


	17. Chapter 17

As the battle in the city went on. Shadow and Flash wasn't doing very well with their fight against Mephiles. Twilight and Rainbow's fight with Scourge wasn't going to well either. With the damages going through the city, Twilight feared for the people who have yet to escape. But while she was a bit dazed from her fight with Scourge, Rainbow was able to match his speed. But unlike her, Scourges reflexes out matched her in every way possible. No matter the blows she was able to give, he made her fall to the ground.

Twilight: Rainbow! Are you alright?!

Rainbow slowly gets up but is a little hurt.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah… I'm fine…

Twilight helps her up.

Twilight: Come on, get up?

Scourge:(Laughs) Yes! Get up, Get up so I can knock you back down!

Rainbow gets back on her feet.

Twilight: Rainbow?

Rainbow Dash: The only one who's getting knocked down is you! And I'm going to make sure you STAY DOWN! Eh…

She limps a little.

Twilight: Rainbow, stop, that's enough!

Rainbow slightly pushes her away.

Rainbow Dash: I'm fine Twilight.

Scourge laughs again.

Scourge: I don't know what's more pathetic, you or your boyfriend who's really a Hedgehog! I tell ya, these forms we've taken are repulsive.

Scourge raises his left arm.

Scourge: But I'm afraid our little game ends here. I'll tell your two dumb boy friends you said goodbye.

He creates a small energy beam, big enough to kill both Twilight and Rainbow. But before he could fully create. Fiona rammed into him unintentionally because of Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: No… One… HURTS… MY… FRIENDS!

Both Twilight and Rainbow Dash look from the direction where Fiona was thrown at Scourge.

Rainbow Dash and Twilight: Fluttershy!

Fiona quickly gets off Scourge, while Scourge get back on his feet.

Scourge: What happen?! How could you get beaten by a shrimp like her?!

Fiona is very ticked. And points at Fluttershy who's still in her serious face.

Fiona: That girl! She's not as weak as we thought.

Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy?... Are you okay?

Fluttershy was in a state of anger, but Twilight snapped her fingers in front of her face and she pretty much snapped out of her angry self.

Fluttershy: AH!... Um, um. Did I hurt anyone?

Rainbow and Twilight both sighed and laughed a little.

Twilight: It's alright Fluttershy, just relax.

Scourge: HEY!

He yelled and just got irritated by them ignoring the battle at hand.

Scourge: QUIT SLACKING AND GET BACK IN THE GAME YA STUPID IDIOTS!

Fiona: Yeah, we're not done, not by a long shot!

Twilight, Rainbow, and Fluttershy get ready for whatever they hit them with.

Twilight: Then come right at us.

Scourge and Fiona charged right at them. but before they could do any damage. Rouge, Pinkie, Applejack, and Rarity came out of no where and pushed both of them out of their way, making them hit one of the buildings.

Rouge: Hey girls. Did you miss us?

Twilight: Rouge, Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack.

Rainbow Dash: Are glad to see you guys.

Fluttershy: Yay…

Rarity: Sorry for the wait, darlings. But people in this city just won't leave when we tell them too.

Applejack: But we got as many people out of the city as we could. But ah can't promise everyone. And Pinkie, well. Pinkie kinda was holding us up after she found her favorite candy shop.

Pinkie bouncing and bouncing all over the place.

Pinkie Pie: La la la la la la weeeee

Rarity: She's high on sugar... again…

Rouge: Like you said, welcome to your life.

Applejack: Ya can say that again.

Scourge: Where were we….?

Scourge and Fiona get back up and start attacking.

Scourge: Oh, now I remember.

Fiona and Scourge brings out a chaos Emerald.

Fiona: We're getting tired of this.

Scourge: Time to raise the difficulty!

Scourge and Fiona: CHAOS CONTROL!

They froze time, everything except for Scourge and Fiona froze but only for a short moment. They took the opportunity to do some damage to Twilight, Applejack, and Rouge. After the three of them got hurt, Time went back to normal but Pinkie and Fluttershy were about to get hit by them. But Pinkie was so high in sugar, all the attacks Fiona throw at her were dodged. Scourge tried doing some damage to Rarity, but she pushed herself back and landed on the ground to save herself.

Fluttershy: Rarity! Are you okay?!

Rarity: I'm fine, but my dress!

Scourge grabbed her by the neck.

Scourge: No one gives a crap about your stupid dress! Ahh!

Rainbow rammed right at him along with Fiona and pushed them away.

Rainbow Dash: That'll teach you to mess with my friends!

Scourge and Fiona again got back up. But this time channeled their dark energy.

Scourge: I didn't think i'd need to use this against you idiots.

Fiona: Indeed…

They all readied themselves for whatever comes at them.

Twilight: Get ready girls.

Rouge: Got it

Rainbow Dash: yeah…

Fluttershy: Hmm!

Applejack: Uh huh.

Pinkie Pie: La la la la la la weeee!

Rarity: My dress… It is on...

Meanwhile, back to Shadow and Flashes fight with Mephiles.

As Shadow and Flash continued giving Mephiles everything they got. But Mephiles uses a powerful wave at them, pushing them back.

Mephiles: Familiar, don't you have anything new. Shadow the Hedgehog?!

Shadow quickly dashes back at Mephiles in his ultimate life form power.

Shadow: HOW BOUT THIS!

He punches Mephiles at his head and makes him go flying. but Mephiles quickly regains balance and rams back at Shadow. Shadow get slammed on a car, and to the ground of the street. Mephiles Slowly drops to the ground and lands on his feet. After seeing Shadow struggling to get back up. He slowly walks up to him.

Mephiles: You're wasting time and energy to stop me. My powers have grown far beyond you after we last fought.

Shadow: Maybe… But I'm not done yet!

he gets back up and runs right at him. but before he could deal some damage, he pushes Shadow back with another almighty push.

Mephiles: Shadow the Hedgehog. Or, should I say. Shadow the weak human?

Flash: Chaos Spear!

Flash throws a Chaos Spear at Mephiles, but before it hit him. Mephiles moved out of its way and almost hit Shadow.

Shadow: Work on your aim, Flash!

Flash: Sorry! (Gasp)

Mephiles some how teleported in front of Flash. Flash tried to defend himself but Mephiles punched him right in the gut and caused him spit out some blood. Flash falls to the ground and is pretty much knocked out.

Shadow: FLASH!

Mephiles kicks him in the gut and that somehow had a weird effect on Twilight.

Meanwhile.

Twilight feels a cold sense inside her.

Twilight: This feeling….. Flash…?

Back to Mephiles and Shadow.

After Mephiles was done with Flash, he slowly turns his head to Shadow.

Mephiles: I told you Shadow. To reject my offer was very unwise.

Mephiles walks up to Shadow as he tries to regain balance while standing.

Mephiles: I told you, that your new friends would suffer.

Shadow still trying to get back up.

Mephiles: And because of your selfishness and pride. One of them is now starting to die away.

Shadow finally regains balance but this time a sense of anger running through him.

Mephiles: Tell me Shadow, how many more of your friends will have to die? How many innocent lives will it take for you to understand your flaw. Or will it take the one you love the most…

Shadow widens his eyes. He channels his power and goes back into his ultimate life form stage.

Shadow: I'll kill you.

Mephiles laughs.

Mephiles: I wonder who else will die in front of you.

Shadow becomes enraged at what Mephiles was saying. The thought of his new friends being killed one by one.

Shadow: I….won't….let….you….

Shadow looked up Mephiles, Shadow's eyes were red and he was in complete rage.

Mephiles: That's the spirit.

-Shadow looks at Mephiles with a enraged face.

Mephiles: Unleash your hatred. Give into the darkness in .

-Shadow hair spiked up and started turning a darker shade of black. Then a dark aura formed around Shadow.

Shadow: AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Shadow unleashed a force of negative energy.

-Back to where the girls were fighting Scourge and Fiona. Rainbow, Scourge and Twilight sensed the energy. They all had a shocked and scared look on their faces.

Fiona: Is that...Mephiles?

Scourge: No isn't him….it's...it's Shadow.

Rainbow(Thinking) This power it's so sinister and so much rage. Shadow, what has he done to you.

Rouge: Rainbow what's wrong?

-She just stood in complete shock.

Scourge: It would seem Shadow transformed into his dark form.

Rouge: What?!

Fiona: Yeah looks like he's finally showing his true self.

Rainbow: Dark form?

Rouge(thinking) Oh no this is bad. If Shadow really has turned into his dark form then everyone is in danger.

-Back with Flash Sentry who was on the ground and waking up to see terrifying site.

Flash: Shad...Shadow?

-There stood Shadow with dark red markings all over body and his eyes were glowing dark red and his hair was a darker shade.

Mephiles: So this is you Super Dark Form? Impressive.

Shadow: YOU DIE!


	18. Chapter 18

The clouds became darker, the dark energy surging through Shadow started to become unstable. And yet somehow, Shadow was able to maintain it. Despite that, he became a threat to everyone.

Mephiles: Do you hate me so much Shadow? Do you wish for my death?

The Dark Energy from Shadow was massive, full of hate and rage. While Shadow was going crazy, Flash saw him and became scared at what he was seeing. Almost like, the Shadow he knew was gone.

Shadow dashed at Mephiles and punched him hard in the face before he sent him flying in the air and right through so many regain balanced and prepared himself for the worst.

Mephiles: I must admit, I sure felt that. It's now or never.

Mephiles surged his power and teleported himself near Shadow.

Mephiles: You're rage is far stronger then that of Sonics. But you're both nothing compared to me.

Mephiles surged his power even more and transformed his body into his crystal form.

Mephiles: Now the real fight begins!

They both dashed at each other and when their fist collided, a massive wave began to break the walls of the buildings and the windows. Flash used the last of his energy to get away safely. But he began to cough up blood, and knew he'd might not make it.

Meanwhile.

Scourge, Fiona, Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rouge could see the damage far away, and see the clashing waves from Mephiles and Shadow.

Twilight: What is that?!

Scourge: It's them.

They all turn to Scourge.

Scourge: It would seem Mephiles had succeeded in his own plans.

Rainbow: What do you mean?! What's this got to do with Shadow?!

Fiona:(Laughs) Shadow's about to lose…

Everyone except for Scourge and Fiona: What?!

Rouge: What do you mean by that!

Scourge and Fiona:(Laugh)

Scourge: The whole Shadow wanting to join our insane boss? It was all a joke. And I mean a big joke.

Rainbow: What do you mean a joke! What's really going on here?!

Scourge: Geez, you guys are so slow. But then again… We too were, till Mephiles filled us in after we kicked your butts at the mall.

Fiona: Even we were surprised.

Rouge: Enough! Tell us what you know!

Rainbow: What do this guy really want with Shadow!?

Scourge smiled.

Scourge: Before Mephiles came to this world, he was very weak and near death.

Scourge looks at the waves from the battle.

Scourge: This whole thing that's happening now… It was always about Shadow…

He looks back at them.

Scourge: Mephiles needs Shadow's darkness to regain his full strength.

Everyone except for Fiona and Scourge: WHAT!

Twilight stepped forward.

Twilight: But why wait this long, why now?!

Fiona: Because, he needed Shadow at the right moment where no one would ever get in his way.

Rouge: What do you mean by that!

Scourge: Think about it! Where are we now!? Not in Mobious that for sure!

Rouge: What's that got to do with where we are!

Scourge: (Laughs) What's does Mobious have that this world doesn't have?!

Fiona hangs around Scourges neck

Fiona: Let's give them a hint!

Rarity: Enough of these riddles.

Pinkie: Yeah!

Rainbow: Tell us before we beat the living dirt in your face!

Scourge(Laughs again) Man, I expected Rouge to guess this by now!

Applejack: Maybe if ya'll didn't act so dumb, maybe she would have!

Scourge: Here's a hint, it's blue, it's annoying, it's fast, and always gets in Doctor Egg Fattys way. What's the answer?!

Rouge scratches her head.

Rouge: Sonic?

Scourge: Ding, ding, ding, What do we have for her babe!

Fiona smiles

Fiona: The end of the world…

Rouge became more confused.

Rouge: What's Sonic have to do with anything!

Scourge raises his hands.

Scourge: He's not here! He's not anywhere!

After a short thinking. Rouge finally got it.

Rouge: He's not in this world to save anyone…

Fiona: Exactly!

Scourge and Fiona both laughed.

Twilight: What does that mean…?

Scourge: It means… Sonic's not here to get in anyones way. Which also means our bosses plans will go with Shadow having any help from his powerful allies.

Twilight: Wait, so this whole thing from the beginning was to lure Shadow to this world?

Scourge: Yep, we knew he couldn't resist following us when we grabbed the Chaos Emeralds from our world.

Rainbow: This whole time. You guys were just playing him for a fool?

Scourge and Fiona: Double yep!

Applejack: And him being here is because your boss needed him without one of your enemies helping him?!

Scourge and Fiona: Triple yep!

Rarity: That's just horrible.

Fluttershy: Yes…

Pinkie: No one pulls off pranks around here, but me!

Scourge: Oh please! You're not even that funny!

Fiona: You're more annoying!

Applejack: Better watch what you say to our friend dirtbag!

Scourge: Bah. It matters not what I say. But very soon, when Shadow reaches in a certain stage of his darkness. That's when everything will end…

Scourge and Fiona used their chaos abilities and began channeling their power. But Rouge had a thought. One that might give them an advantage.

Rouge:(Laugh)

Fiona and Scourge heard her and stopped what they were doing.

Scourge: Hey! Why you laughing?!

Fiona: What's so funny?!

Rouge:(Laugh)

Scourge got annoyed by her laughing.

Scourge: What?!

Pinkie: Maybe she thinks you guys are a joke?!

Everyone laughs.

Rouge:(Laughs) That's not the reason Pinkie, but they sure are aren't they!?

Everyone continued laughing still, while Scourge and Fiona got more and more irritated.

Rouge: My reason for laughing at you was this. What makes you think Mephiles will even keep you two around, after he gets his full strength back?

Scourge and Fiona's expressions on their faces changed. Fiona began to think she was right but Scourge didn't listen much.

Scourge: H-he wouldn't, after everything we've been through with him. Why would he even plan to betray us?

Rouge: I'm only thinking about what a monster like him would do his lackys. Especially ones that don't think like him.

Scourge: Shut your mouth batgirl! If there's one thing will get out of this is more fun in destroying things!

Fiona puts her hand on Scourges shoulder.

Fiona: Wait! What if she's right?!

Scourge shoves her hand off his shoulder.

Scourge: Are you kidding me right now! Since when do you start having 2nd thoughts!?

Fiona: Only when I hear something that actually makes sense!

Scourge: Are you serious right now?! Listen to yourself, this is what she wants! To distract us!

Rouge smiles.

Rouge: And two love birds like you sure fell for it!

Twilight and her friends channeled their magic created a small barrier that wrapped them up and brought them to their knees. They tried to break free but nothing worked.

Scourge: I don't believe this…

He looks at Fiona.

Scourge: This is your fault…

Fiona had no words to say, at the same time she felt sorry, and stupid.

Rainbow: Give it up, you've lost.

Scourge: Oh shut up you dumb Bit-

Rainbow kicks him in the face and knocks him out before he could finish his insult.

Rainbow looks at Fiona.

Rainbow: I'd stay quiet if you know what's good for ya.

Twilight: Take it easy Rainbow.

Applejack: Yeah, she's not worth it no more. You and Rouge just get Shadow to calm down, will watch these two.

Rouge: Right, come on Rainbow.

Meanwhile.

Shadow's rage became stronger and stronger. As he and Mephiles continued to fight. They clashed and clashed. Then Shadow kicked Mephiles in the gut and sent him flying. Shadow dashed at him again and punched and kicked him rapidly, and slammed dunked him at the ground.

When he crashed to the ground, his body felt more weak than it did before. Mephiles tries to get back on his feet, but when he does, he falls back on his knees while panting.

Shadow, still in his rage form. Walks up to him and stops five feet away from him.

Shadow: What is this?

He asked while Mephiles still pants.

Shadow: Last time me and you fought, you were not this easy to bring down.

Mephiles brings himself up a little looking at Shadow while still on his knees.

Mephiles: You would know…

Shadow: I guess I would. How can you be this weak?

Mephiles laughs a little.

Mephiles: After I split away from Iblis, You, Silver, and Sonic damaged me beyond healing… When I escaped the effects of time, I was weak, you know this. But, some of my power was never returned to me after Iblis and I split away. All because of you and your allies… I was forced to use those fools to do my work for me…

He tries to get back up, but falls back down again.

Mephiles: It's sickened me to think I needed to rely on others to do my work. When everything should have been done by me personally…

Shadow gets tired of him talking and walks up to him and grabs Mephiles by the neck before lifting him up.

Shadow: If what you say is true. Then you won't survive me this time…

Mephiles laughs.

Shadow: What you laughing about now?

Mephiles:(Laughs) You…

Mephiles gropes while clawing his gut. He hurt Shadow, at first it was nothing to him. Till Shadow felt something very strange, he looked down and saw Mephiles was draining some kind of darkness out of him. Shadow realized whatever he was doing, it was making him weak.

Shadow: What are you doing…?

Mephiles: Taking… What you once gave to me… You see… When I absorbed your Shadow years ago, I gained new abilities. Abilities that allowed me to out smart you in anyway possible. And one of those abilities, allowed me to drain the negative energy from the emeralds. Ever since that day when you defeated Solaris. My most of my power wasn't working,and I knew the only way to regain everything, I needed you.

While he kept talking to Shadow, he struggled to get Mephiles off him. But every power he drained from him made him more weak by the second.

Mephiles: That's why I had Scourge and Fiona steal the emeralds from our world, I knew you couldn't resist going after them. And better yet, you have no one to aid you this time.

Mephiles let's Shadow go at last, but this time. Shadow fell to the ground all weak, while Mephiles bask in his regain power. Mephiles laughed and was now at his full power as he was before.

Mephiles: At last, I'm am fully regenerated!

He roared, before he looked down at Shadow.

Mephiles: Once again… I thank you for helping me… And now...

He looks away from Shadow and up into the sky.

Mephiles: All realms will soon belong to me!

Flash saw them from a far distance and tried getting up, but still couldn't with the pain in his chest.

Flash: Shadow… Get up… Come on… Get up...

End of Chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Shadow stood in front of both Flash and Mephiles in his super dark form with a flaming red dark crimson red aura. Flash was in complete shock and couldn't comprehend what was happening. As for Mephiles, he just stood staring at Shadow.

Mephiles (thinking) Yes. This is what I've been waiting for.

-Shadow let out a loud scream that shook the ground around them. Flash got up holding his arm struggling to stay up while just stood there unfazed.

Mephiles: What are you waiting for? Show what you got!

Shadow(evilly) With pleasure.

-Shadow charges forward and uses Chaos Control to get some hits and knock Mephiles into a canyon. Mephiles charges back and the two traded blows until Shadow blasts Mephiles into a building. The two then get into a large clash ending in an explosion. They then start exchanging blows with Shadow getting the upper hand. Flash stands there in awe at what he was seeing and worrying about.

Flash (scared) Shadow, what did he do to you?

Back to the girls. Twilight used her magic to tie up Scourge and Fiona.

Twilight: That should hold them for awhile.

Rouge: Good. Now let's get going we need to find Shadow and Flash.

The girls hear a explosion and sees where it came from.

Pinkie: Found them.

Applejack: What heck is happening over there?

Rarity: Sounds likes a war over there.

Fluttershy: I think Shadow and Flash are in trouble.

Rainbow: I'm going. Shadow needs help and I'm not just gonna here and do nothing.

Twilight: I with Rainbow.

Rouge: No you're not. Can you both feel that? Shadow is not in control of himself and could destroy anything or anyone near him.

Twilight: Well how bout we let Shadow beat whoever he's fighting and use our magic on him to turn him back to normal.

Rainbow: Yeah that could work. Let's do it.

(Scourge starts laughing while Fiona is still unconscious)

Pinkie: What are you laughing about?

Scourge: You losers don't get it do you?

Rouge: Get what?

Scourge: Our boss, Mephiles, he wanted this to happen. He wanted to push Shadow to his breaking point so he would turn into his dark form.

Rouge: Why?

Applejack: Yeah why would want to make Shadow turn dark?

Scourge: Because Mephiles feeds off negative Chaos energy.

Rainbow: WHAT?!

Scourge: That's right. As we speak Mephiles is slowly draining Shadow his energy.

Fluttershy: Oh no.

Scourge: Oh yes. And I can't see the look on your faces when you have to watch everyone care about killed or enslaved.(Laughs Evilly)

Rainbow Dash runs over to him and kicks hard in the face knocking him out.

Rainbow: You talk too much.

Rouge: This is bad. If what he says is true then we need to go now.

Twilight: You're right; we can't let this Mephiles get stronger.

Pinkie: Then let's get going!

Rarity: But we used too much of our magic up.

Rainbow: We should try to save what magic we have left.

Twilight: Then it'll take us longer to get there.

-Rouge looks around and sees a truck nearby.

Rouge: Anyone know how to hotwire a car?

Pinkie: I do!

Fluttershy: What?

Rarity: How do you know how to do that?

Pinkie: Maud taught me.

Rainbow: Oh ok well can you start the car?

Pinkie: Easy Peasy!

-Pinkie and the girls go over to the and Pinkie manages to start it.

Pinkie: Did it!

Applejack: Wow. She did it.

Rouge: Ok everyone get in.

Mane 6: Ok.

-The girls got in and Rouge drove to where the fight was.

Rainbow (thinking) Hang on Shadow. I'm coming.

-Mephiles and Shadow were in a intense fight with each other. Every blow caused a small shockwave. Flash wanted to help but didn't know how to.

Flash: I don't like this. Why does it seem like Shadow is losing energy. But Mephiles is getting stronger. I don't like this.

Shadow uppercuts Mephiles into the sky and kicks back to the streets sending crashing hard.

Flash: Holy crap. Glad I'm not that guy.

-Shadow lands hard back to the ground and looks at Mephiles.

Shadow(laughs evilly) Really? This is all you got? I must say I'm disappointed I thought this would fun.

Mephiles slowly gets up on one knee.

Mephiles: You know with all that power, I thought you hit harder.

Shadow growls angrily and his eyes glow Crimson red. Shadow raises his fist about to punch Mephiles.

Shadow(angrily) TAKE THIS!

Shadow throws his punch and Mephiles catches it with one hand and stop.

Shadow: WHAT?!

Flash: No way!

Mephiles(chuckles) It's funny how you haven't realized what is happening.

Shadow: What are you talking about?!

Mephiles gets up and grabs Shadow's neck and chokes him raising him off the ground.

Flash: Shadow!

Mephiles: All this time I was feeding off the negative energy of your Dark form to power myself. And now I have all the power I need.

Mephiles starts punches Shadow in the gut repeatedly causing Shadow to cough up blood. Mephiles still draining Shadow of his energy.

Flash: No. I gotta help Shadow.

Flash tries to makes his way to Shadow but is too hurt to help.

Mephiles: I waited so long for this. To have the revenge I waited so long for.

Mephiles turns his free hand into a blade and is about stab Shadow.

Flash: NO!

Mephiles: Farewell.

Mephiles goes for the stab when suddenly, the truck the girl were in appeared out of nowhere. Twilight was hanging out the passenger's side and charges a magic attack.

Twilight: Take this!

-Twilight throws the attack at Mephiles. Mephiles drops Shadow to ground before the attack hits so here can black it.

Flash: No you don't. Chaos Spear!

Flash throws a chaos spear at Mephiles face stunning him and Mephiles is sent flying from Twilight attack and shatters in his Crystal form into pieces.

Flash: Take that ya damn bastard. (Passes out)

-Rouge stops the truck and the girls get out runs to the boys.

Rainbow: Shadow!

Twilight: Flash!

Rainbow and Twilight runs over to their boyfriends who were badly beaten and hurt.

Rainbow: Shadow wake up. Please be ok.

Rouge: How is he Dash?

Rainbow: He won't wake up.

Applejack: Calm yourself Dash. He's just passed out.

Rarity: We need to hurry the creep could get up in any second.

Twilight: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy help me move Flash out to Shadow.

Pinkie and Fluttershy: Ok.

The three girls move Flash next to Shadow and the other. Twilight places her hand on them both.

Rouge: What are you doing Twilight?

Twilight: I'm about a try a healing spell I learned awhile ago.

Fluttershy: Please hurry Twilight.

Applejack: I think that Mephiles guy it getting back up.

Mephiles start reforming.

Pinkie: Oh this isn't good.

Rouge: Twilight better do what your gonna do now.

Twilight: Ok here's go.

Twilight starts the healing process on both them. Rainbow is holding Shadow's hand watching his injuries heal.

Rainbow: It's working!

Shadow and Flash cuts and bruises disappear and they start waking up slowly. But Mephiles is about done reforming.

Rarity: Uh Twilight!

Twilight: It's done!

Shadow(waking up) Ow my head.

Flash: What happened?

Rainbow: SHADOW!(hugs him tightly)

Shadow: I'm glad you're safe.

Flash: Same for babe. (winks at Twilight)

Rouge: Sorry to ruin the moment but he's back.

-They all star and see Mephiles back in his normal form(Mouthless Shadow)

Pinkie: He looks like you Shadow.

Applejack: Yeah but why?

Shadow: Turns out he a old enemy I fought before.

Rouge: What? Back I don't remember this guy.

Shadow: That's because all of our memories were altered, but he gave me the memories I lost back.

Flash: Well now that we're back to full strength we can take him right?

Shadow: Fraid not he took all my dark form energy. And he's way stronger than all of us.

Rainbow: No way!

Rouge: Damn this isn't good.

-Mephiles turns to the group with a angry expression.

Mephiles: I am sick and tired of all you meddling children. I am a God and you are nothing but ants compared to me.

Mephiles starts walking towards them. The group moves back in fear.

Mephiles: Now which one of you should I kill first?

Shadow: No leave them alone! It's me you want not them!

Mephiles: Oh Shadow, you use to be so much more. Now look at you protecting these worthless humans. Allow me to fix that.

Mephiles fires a beam from his finger and the beam hits Fluttershy in her shoulder.

Fluttershy: AAHHHH!

Everyone: FLUTTERSHY!

The girls run over to Fluttershy who was holding her shoulder and crying in pain.

Applejack: Fluttershy, please be ok.

Fluttershy(crying) It hurts!

Rouge: I know sweetie, but'll you be ok Rarity keep pressure on it.

Rarity: Ok.

Shadow was angry and his hair started to spike up a little and the emeralds started to glow.

Flash: YOU BASTARD!

Flash charged at Mephiles.

Twilight: Flash no!

Flash start hitting Mephiles in the face multiple times but Mephiles was unphased by it.

Mephiles: Weakling.

Mephiles punches Flash in the stomach making cough up blood and kicks him to the ground near the others.

Twilight: Flash no!(Checking on Flash)

Shadow: Stop this Mephiles!

Mephiles: Why? I'm having too much fun. Now whose next time? How about you. (Looks Rainbow Dash)

Rainbow: I'm not scared of you!

Mephiles: You should. DIE!

Mephiles fires his beam at her.

Shadow: No!

-The attack is about hit Rainbow but Rouge shoves her out the and takes the hit directly in the heart. Everyone stars in complete shocked with tears in their eyes. Shadow eyes widened as he sees his best friend fall to the ground.

Shadow: Rouge!

Shadow is on his knees holding Rouge in his arms as she is bleeding from her chest.

Mephiles: Ahh I was hoping to kill her last but oh.

Rainbow (tears in her eyes) Rouge why would do that?! Why?!

Rouge: Because you're my friend, all of you are and I would die hundred times over to protect each of you.

Rarity (crying) Rouge please don't say that.

Applejack (crying) No one is dying ya here so don't you dare die on us.

Pinkie (crying) This can't be happening.

Shadow: Rouge you're gonna make it you hear me! I not gonna let you die!

Rouge (weakly) It's ok Shadow. At least I know I died doing something selfless and not for myself.

Twilight: Please stay with us.

Rouge (fading away) Shadow promise me, you'll beat him. Ok?

Shadow(tears in his eyes) I will.

Rouge(last breathe): Goodbye my friend. (closes her eyes with tears rolling down her face)

Rarity: Oh no(starts crying while hugging Fluttershy)

Applejack: Rouge…

Pinkie: She can't be gone.

Rainbow: Please don't go.

Twilight: Rouge no!

Flash: This can't really be happening.

-Everyone started crying over the loss of their friend. Shadow still holding Rouge's body just sits there motionless. Shadow then started having flashback of the times he and Rouge were together. Tears start rolling down his face.

Shadow: I'm so sorry Rouge. I promise I will beat him.

Mephiles: Aww are you all missing your friend? Then you can join her in hell! (fires a energy ball at him)

Shadow gets up quickly bats the attack away and everyone looks in awe at him even Mephiles was shocked.

Mephiles: What?! How did you block that?!

Shadow: No more.

The ground starts shaking and the emeralds start glowing and circling around Shadow.

Rainbow: Shadow?!

Shadow's hair spike up and his hair started glowing yellow on and off again.

Shadow: You heartless bastard, you taken the lives of so many and for what?!

The girls stood up as the ground shook below them and Shadow haired rapidly flashing yellow.

Pinkie: What's happening to him?

Rainbow: I don't know.

Mephiles: Where is he getting this energy from?

Shadow: You killed my best friend, and I promise…. I WILL KILL YOU!

Shadow lets out a loud scream and a flash light blinds everyone and Mephiles is stunned by the light. The girls turn and look in complete awe that. Shadow hair was spiked up and turned yellow and was flying with the emeralds around him.

Mephiles(growls) This could be a problem.

The girls and Flash look in complete shock.

Flash: Shadow?

Shadow: Flash, the girls and get somewhere safe. Take Rouge with you as well.

Rainbow: What about you?

Shadow: I'm staying here.

Rarity: Shadow come with us!

Applejack: Don't be stupid Shadow.

Flash: Yeah come with us.

Shadow: DO AS I SAY NOW!

-The group looked in shocked and fear at the rage of Super Shadow.

Shadow: Please go I already lost one friend today. I don't want to lose anymore.

Rainbow: Shadow.

Flash: You heard him let's get going.

Twilight: Ok.

Pinkie: Fluttershy passed out from the pain.

Rarity: Applejack help us carry Fluttershy.

Applejack: Ok.

Rarity, Pinkie, and Applejack carried Fluttershy to the truck. Flash picked up Rouge's body and look at her.

Flash: I'm sorry Rouge. I wasn't strong enough to protect you.

Twilight: It's not your fault Flash. Let's get her out of here.

Flash: Ok.

-Flash takes Rouge to truck while Twilight tries to get Rainbow.

Twilight: Rainbow let's go.

Rainbow: I can't leave him.

Twilight: I know you wan to stay but all we'll be doing is have worrying over us. You know that right?

Rainbow: Yes but..

Shadow: Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow looks up and sees Shadow smiling at her.

Shadow: I'll be fine. I promise. Now please got with the others.

Rainbow (tears in eyes) Ok.

Shadow: I love you Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow( wiping tears) I love you too.

Twilight and Rainbow ran and got it the truck. Flash starting the truck and started driving off. Rainbow stuck her head out the window.

Rainbow: Kick his butt babe!

Shadow gave her a thumbs up as she and the others drove out of site.

Mephiles: How touching. Who would have thought you would find someone that actually cares about you.

Shadow: Shut up! I done playing games. We ended this now! (Powers up)

Mephiles: Very well. (Transforms into his Demon Crystal Form) But just so we're clear, after I kill you, I'm going your friends, and then I killed human at the pathetic school.

Shadow: That won't happen, I can assure you of that.

Mephiles: Let's end this!

Shadow: Once and for all!

-The powers charge at each other high speeds about to collide.

-Narrator: The final battle between Mephiles and Shadow is underway. Will Shadow avenge the death of his best friend Rouge or suffer the same fate? And will become of Rainbow and the others? Found out next time on SHADOW MEETS EQUESTRIA GIRLS!


End file.
